Some Kind of Miracle
by LauRnGeLLar-Bing
Summary: A sappy CM songfic that takes place on their wedding day.


Some Kind of Miracle 

This is a Kelly Clarkson song that is one of my favorites of hers and I was listening to it the other night and thought it would be perfect for a mondler fic lol. So please read and review.

The story goes back and forth from Monica's POV to chandlers POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FRIENDS characters nor do I own the song it belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

As I turned the corner and saw him standing at the other end of the aisle see in his smile made me relive every wonderful moment I had with him. He was the only person who understood me and the only one who was always there for me no matter what. I remember the time he was there for me that changed both of our lives. We were in London and what with Ross getting married and some guy thinking I was Ross' mom I was feeling really sad and alone. And just when I thought I was at my worst he was there telling me how wonderful I was. That night was our first time together and it was what I had waited for my whole life…I never thought I would find it in him but it definitely didn't feel wrong. It felt so right. Since then things have only gotten better.

_Prayed for an angel _

_To come in the night and shine some sweet light on me_

Found only strangers 

_Then you came to me_

_Just when id given up you gave me love_

_My world was tumbling down you turned it around._

As I got closer to him I saw his smile. His huge bright smile. I also saw tears fill his eyes not letting them fall but I could see them. His smile let me know everything was ok and he was feeling everything I felt. He took my hand and we stood together keeping eyes contact. I couldn't believe we made it this far. It felt to wonderful to find him, well actually it felt wonderful to open my eyes and see how amazing what was right in front of me was. He isn't just my best friend or just my lover Chandler Bing is my angel, my miracle.

_Baby you you you you your some kind of miracle_

_Baby you you you you you're a miracle to me._

I saw her turn the corner and I instantly gazed into her eyes. The look in her eyes made me feel so wonderful like nothing could ever go wrong. Her look made me remember all the amazing times we had together. Like all the sneaking around and hiding our relationship from everyone. I remember the first I Love Yours the first fight first anniversary but my favorite moments are when we just lay in each others arms not needing to have sex just having our bodies become one through and embrace. I loved that feeling. I also just being there for her. I feel like that's how we work and why we work so well. I am there for her to lean on and i know I can lean on her. She gets me to express my feelings more that I usually do. She's the only one who's been able to do that. She's the one who broke my fear of commitment. I realized one day that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She means the world to me.

_Sweet revelation that look in your eye your touch in the night_

_I found the sweetest salvation in your arms_

_Sweet as the morning sun your tender love _

_Came and just lifted me up_

Look what you've done 

As she got closer I reached out and took her hand and I didn't let go. She had a smile on from ear to ear. I couldn't believe I was getting married to Monica Geller. I couldn't believe that after years of having a crush on her to being her best friend to being her boyfriend to being her fiancé that now I was going to be her husband. Husband. That's usually a word I would freak out about but knowing I was going to be Monica's husband wasn't scary at all. It was amazing.

_Baby you you you you your some kind of miracle_

_Baby you you you you you're a miracle to me._

Joey was doing the ceremony and I was saying everything I needed to but all I was concentrating on was Chandler. Never before did I do this but when I looked into his eyes I didn't see goofy immature Chandler. I saw grown up Chandler who was ready for a future.

While I was listening to Joey and saying all the lines I was supposed to I couldn't help but drift away and only concentrate on Monica. Looking at her I saw our future in her eyes. I didn't see two crazy people fooling around I saw two deeply in love, ready to spend forever together people. I was ready to give her the future she had been dreaming of. 

_You brought joy to my heart_

_I found love in your arms_

_See what you've done to me_

_You set my soul so free _

_you came and you gave me the love that I need_

Chandler and Monica were officially married. At the reception it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. They both held on tight to each other as they swayed back and forth to the soft music.

"Monica can I tell you something?" Chandler asked.

"Anything"

"You're my miracle," he whispered.

"Really?" she smiled.

" Yeah I wouldn't be the person I am now without you. I don't know if you noticed but I've grown up a little" he stood real tall joking around.

"I have noticed." She giggled. " I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me… you are my miracle."

"I love you Mrs. Bing," he said.

" I love you Mr. Bing." She said.

They kissed just as the song ended. They pulled away from each other and high fived. Then they walked off the dance floor and sat down with their other four best friends.

_Baby you you you you your some kind of miracle_

_Baby you you you you you're a miracle to me._

Shorter then my others but I hope you like it. I really LOVE that song and I thought it made sense for them. Please review!


End file.
